Precious
by Genetically Emancipated
Summary: Shathan, just read it. .


Shilo sat on her bed, completely enamored with the lights of the city. It made her think of the Blind Mag concerts she had seen, as if all of the world was a stage. She longed to go out and be a part of it, but for now, she was content with simply watching the show.

A soft tapping pulled her from her reverie. "Yes, Daddy?" The door slowly swung open.

"Good evening, precious." Her father, Nathan Wallace, stood at the door, smiling softly, holding something behind his back. "I have something for you, Shilo." Shilo smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Daddy, you didn't have to." Nathan brought a small package out from behind his back. It was wrapped in a cobalt blue, metallic paper and topped with a white bow. She slowly peeled back the paper to reveal a white box, somewhat yellowed from age. She opened it delicately, and pulled out a dress. It was black and strapless.

"It was your mother's once, precious. I think she would have wanted you to have it." Shilo smiled a little and looked up at her father. She stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I'm sorry I haven't changed your sheets yet, precious," Nathan said as he looked at Shilo's bare mattress.

"I'll be fine, just get me a blanket, I know you're tired, Daddy." He shook his head.

"No, just go ahead and sleep in my bed, I'll be fine, love." Shilo nodded, not about to disobey her father.

"Goodnight, Dad," she said, standing on tip-toe to give her father a kiss on the cheek. She opened her door and padded down the hall and into his room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Nathan looked at the bare bed again and sighed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

_What you've always wanted to do._

"No..." Nathan was horrified at his own thoughts.

You're not saying you've never imagined fucking her? Feeling her sweet little body pressed against yours, so soft and inviting...just like Marni's?

"It's not just like Marni, it's nothing like Marni at all," Nathan said through gritted teeth, tears coming to his eyes.

_You're right. Marni's dead and rotting and lifeless. Shilo isn't._

Nathan closed his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on controlling his thoughts. He tried to go downstairs and sleep in his chair, to let Shilo sleep, undisturbed.

Somehow, he found himself standing beside his bed, Shilo's back to him, her breathing light.

He sighed deeply and took off his shoes, shirt, belt, and socks, leaving only his trousers.

He slid onto the bed, part of him hoping she was asleep, and part of him hoping she would be awake and would turn and see him, freeing his conscience from what he was about to do.

He layed beside her, putting his arm around her small waist. Obviously, she was asleep. He took a deep breath, burying his face in her hair. She smelled like strawberries. It was a delicious scent and he drank it in.

"Mmm, Shilo..." His left hand wandered to her hip and he softly placed it there, his lips kissing softly against her neck, bringing little moans of content from her.

He waited and waited for her to stir, softly caressing her and kissing her. He got bolder as the minutes went on, moving his left hand again, this time up towards her small breast. He stroked and softly squeezed it, closing his eyes and realizing how much she felt like Marni.

Shilo moaned softly again, squirming a bit and opening her eyes.

"D-Daddy," she whispered softly, her voice still thick with sleep. Nathan petted her hair and kissed her ear.

"It's okay, precious," he whispered in her ear.

He continued to fondle her, feeling his desire grow, along with the tightness in his pants. He let go of her for a moment, unzipping them and pulling them off, along with his boxers. He lifted the skirt of her nightgown, pulling off her panties.

"D-Dad...what...are you doing?" Nathan could hear that she was still not quite awake.

"Don't worry, precious...it's okay..." he pressed himself against her moaning softly into her ear at the contact. Shilo pulled away a bit.

"Dad...s-stop...what are you doing?" Nathan ignored her and moved down the bed so he was facing her. He pinned her on her back and covered her body with his. It wasn't hard to pin her down, as she was fairly weak. She looked up at him a mixture of arousal and confusion on her face. This spurred him on.

"Spread your legs, precious," he whispered gently in her ear. Shilo whimpered, obeying him. Nathan looked at her pussy in what was almost adoration. She was already wet from his caresses. He leaned down at kissed at her flushed and swollen lips softly, dragging a loud moan from her. He licked and sucked at them gently, spreading them with his tongue to lick wildly at her clit. She moaned and thrashed beneath him, but he simply tightened his grip on her and continued. He heard her moans and cries and felt her hands grip his hair as she came.

When he was satisfied, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her limp body to him and positioned himself between her legs.

"I love you, Shilo," he whispered, thrusting into her gently. A tremor went through her body as she moaned again, tears streaming down her face.

"I...It...it hurts..." Nathan's face fell. He could never hurt her, not his precious, his Shilo.

He began to pull out whispering apologies and curses, until she said, "No...I...don't want you to stop...please." Nathan looked at her, eyes wide.

"Of...of course, precious," he said, gently sliding back inside of her, holding her close, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He thrust into her over and over, relishing in her moans and cries as her body began to tense.

"I...I'm going to..." A loud moan replaced the words Nathan already knew she would say. He moaned as well, pulling her closer to him as he felt himself let go and slide into the absolutely blank bliss of orgasm.

They lay there in Nathan's bed, cradling each other, protecting each other, loving each other.

"I love you, precious..."

"I love you, too."


End file.
